


Breathless

by assphixiate



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Consent Issues, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Licking, Painplay, Recording, Rimming, Safeword Fail, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3116702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assphixiate/pseuds/assphixiate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine convinces Inaho to try a little rough sex, but Inaho gets a bit carried away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

Inaho pressed his lips to Slaine’s, swallowing the hot puffs of air that pushed past his teeth with each soft whimper. He nudged his tongue past the blond’s lips, savoring the sweet, warm wetness as he pressed deeper. He sucked gently on the other boy’s tongue, relishing in the softness of his lips, the heat of his breath. He watched Slaine’s clear blue eyes slowly close, his own brown eyes wide with infatuation, not wanting to miss a moment.

Slaine’s hands inched slowly up Inaho’s body, his fingers trembling as he gripped the fabric of his shirt and pulled himself out of the kiss, reclaiming that delectable tongue of his. Inaho didn’t complain, but he certainly felt a creeping disappointment.

“Remember… that thing we talked about…” Slaine whispered, gaze trailing away from Inaho’s unyielding gaze, fixating instead on his damp collarbone. His face was flush, a mixture of desire and humiliation.

“You mean when you asked me to hurt you?” Inaho asked, kneeling back on his shins. His knees were on either side of Slaine, who was lying beneath him, eyes flickering back and forth but never settling directly on him. His shirt was already half unbuttoned, revealing most of his bare chest, which rose and fell steadily with each labored breath. He nodded his head slightly. “We can do that. Do you remember the safe word?”

“Y-Yeah, just… come on…” Slaine rumbled, the irritation and impatience palpable in his tone. Inaho offered his lover the slightest smirk before gripping his chin and pushing his mouth onto his again, all prior tenderness abandoned. He felt Slaine’s body tense slightly, but he began to kiss him back with fresh anticipation. Inaho captured his tongue between his teeth, slowly biting down, brown eyes searching curiously for a reaction. Slaine winced slightly at the feeling of sharp teeth scraping across his tongue, but Inaho also felt his hips press up into his. After playing with his tongue a few moments longer, the brunet bit down hard on his lover’s lip, eliciting a stifled yelp. He tasted the sweet coppery flavor of blood in his mouth; the look in Slaine’s eyes seemed euphoric.

“Do you like it?” Inaho’s question was a mix of genuine care and affectionate teasing, his thumb gently smearing the blood dripping from his lips. Slaine offered a muffled “mmm” in response, tilting his head up and running his tongue between Inaho’s fingers. “Do you want more?”

Slaine offered him an expression of abashed humiliation. His bruised lips formed the word, “Yes.”

Inaho leaned in close to him, his lips barely brushing the shell of his ear. His fingers laced into his pale hair as he exhaled, “What do you want?”

“To be…  your toy.”

A pang of longing surged from Inaho’s brain, right past his heart, straight into his groin. Those words from Slaine’s cherry lips… He swallowed in anticipation. Inaho never expected to be especially excited by this type of game, but seeing, hearing, touching—he could feel Slaine’s hardening erection pressing into his thigh—his boyfriend's excitement was piquing his appetite. He could feel himself falling easily into the role of the dom, the master, the sadist.

“You are my toy,” he affirmed, moving to suck and bite at the nape of Slaine’s neck. He trailed his teeth slowly down his collarbone, scraping the skin, leaving marks. “You belong to me.”

He could feel Slaine shuddering beneath him, squirming when his lips found their way to his exposed nipple. “I-Inaho—“ he whined, gripping his shoulders as Inaho's tongue swirled around the taut bud of flesh. Without warning, he bit down onto it, sucking and tugging roughly. Slaine jolted and let out a gasp, laced with a delightful mix of pain and pleasure.

“I’m your owner,” Inaho declared, straight-faced as ever. “Call me ‘Sir.’”

Slaine’s wide eyes portrayed his bewilderment; even Inaho was surprised at his own audacity. Something about his building lust made this so easy. He only hoped he was addressing his lover’s kink adequately.

“S-Sir…” the blond responded unsurely, nervously. The title was all too familiar to him, but something about referring to Inaho that way was stimulating. His heart pounded in his chest; his nails dug into the flesh beneath Inaho’s shirt. The brunet reached up and grabbed his wrists, clamping his hands around them tightly and pushing them above Slaine’s head. His fingernails bore into the thin skin, causing him to wince. Inaho repositioned the two of them so he was holding both of Slaine’s thin wrists with one hand; he began to unbuckle his belt with the other.

“I-Ina—?” He was cut off with a slap across the face, his head snapping to the side violently. Tears stung the corners of his eyes, but his cock throbbed earnestly beneath his pants. Inaho had hit him in the face with the leather part of his belt; he could already feel his cheek swelling. He stared up at him, shaking with disbelief and desire.

“I said to call me ‘Sir,’” Inaho commanded impassively as he securely wound the belt around Slaine’s wrists, yanking the straps tightly. Once he was bound, the brunet used the leather straps to leverage the blond’s back off the mattress and push him against the headboard. He knotted his fingers into his messy hair and slammed him up against the hard wood, using his other hand to finish unhooking the buttons of his pants. Inaho managed to wriggle out of his underwear, getting up onto his knees so his cock was level with Slaine’s mouth, the clothing pooled around his thighs. He pressed the head of his erection against Slaine’s bruised cheekbone, smearing precum across his purpling face. “Suck me.”

“Y-Yes sir,” Slaine panted obediently, leaning his head forward and licking up the shaft of Inaho’s member eagerly. He ran the tip of his tongue from his balls to the tip, trailing glistening saliva before parting his lips and sucking Inaho’s dick down inch by inch. The bitter taste of precum coated the back of his tongue as he stuffed the entire length of the brunet’s cock inside.

Inaho pressed his bound hands above his head with one hand while the other held Slaine’s head in place. The blond looked up at him with lustful eyes; the image alone was enough to cause Inaho to groan softly. He thrust his hips forward, causing Slaine to gag as his cock pushed its way into the back of his throat. Slaine’s dick had become uncomfortably stiff in his pants as Inaho roughly fucked his mouth, the composed look he always wore melting into one of languid pleasure. Slaine’s throat felt raw by the time Inaho came, his hips bucking and filling the boy's mouth with sticky cum. Slaine choked slightly as it slid down his throat, but managed to swallow most of it, relishing in the familiar taste of his lover.

Inaho wiped away some of the cum dribbling down Slaine’s chin with his thumb before pushing it into the blond’s mouth. He let out a wanton sigh as he licked Inaho's hand clean. He squirmed uncomfortably against the headboard.

“You aren’t satisfied?” Inaho smiled faintly, petting the boy’s battered face.

“Please… Fuck me…” begged Slaine shamefully, his cheeks burning. He leaned his head against Inaho’s palm, rubbing against it, his eyes pleading. Inaho gripped the other boy’s hips and dragged him back down to lie on the bed, spreading Slaine’s thighs around his knees. He brushed his fingers teasingly against the visible erection pressing through the fabric of his pants, causing Slaine to release a soft moan.

"You look so cute." Inaho tilted his body back so he could drink in the sight of his flustered boyfriend—tousled blond hair, half-lidded eyes, panting lips. He looked like such a mess. “I kind of want to take a picture.”

“W-What?” Slaine snapped with astonishment. He wriggled into a half-sitting position as Inaho reached for his cell on the night stand. His hands were still securely bound so he couldn’t really reach out for Inaho, who apparently already had his camera app open because there was an audible ‘snap.’

“Hold still.” Inaho casually pushed the muddled blond back down on the bed, one hand holding his phone while the other pushed Slaine’s half-buttoned shirt up over his head. His fingers raked roughly over his skin, catching on his hard nipples and causing him to hiss between his teeth. It was such a provoking sound. Inaho took another picture.

“D-Don’t do that, damn it,” Slaine snarled in irritation. Inaho raised a speculative brow before proceeding to backhand his lover across the face, bruising his other cheek. The boy lowered his eyes and shuddered, but when Inaho ran his hand down his body and settled it on his crotch, it seemed he had only gotten harder.

“No back talk,” he ordered as he unzipped the blond’s pants and slipped his hand inside. He teased his stiff cock through the underwear, lightly sliding his fingertips up and down the length. Slaine nodded compliantly, softly mumbling a “yes sir” as he melted into the sheets. Inaho smiled faintly and took another photograph, capturing the image of his breathless lover, feverish with anticipation. He could definitely put that picture to good use when Slaine was away.

Inaho dropped his phone on the bed, using both his hands to massage Slaine’s hips as he coaxed his pants and undergarments down his thighs. He trailed his tongue across the pale skin of his legs as he pulled them completely off. Though the sleeves of his shirt were tangled around his bound wrists, the blond was now completely naked, exposed and shivering.

Just the sight of him was enough to make Inaho hard again.

Inaho dug his thumbs harshly into Slaine’s inner thighs as he leaned down and licked teasingly around the base of his cock. The blond trembled and stretched, his body arching up towards his lover’s mouth. The tip of his member was flush, twitching, dribbling precum—Inaho didn’t think he’d ever seen him so aroused. The brunet popped the head of Slaine’s cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around and lapping up the viscous fluid. Slaine swallowed hard, biting down on his already sore lip to keep from groaning.

“Don’t stifle it, I like the way you sound.” Inaho’s straightforward honesty is always so disconcerting.

Inaho’s lips engulfed his erect cock, slowly, tantalizingly sucking all the way down to the base. Slaine bucked his hips upwards, but Inaho dug his nails into his hipbones and forced him back down. After a few excruciatingly slow bobs up and down on his dick, the brunet slowly removed his tongue, taking that sensual wetness with him. Slaine watched as he nonchalantly licked his lips, breaking the strand of saliva that had dripped from his lips to the end of his quivering cock. He let out a desperate sob, his head crashing back onto the mattress beneath him.

“You’re fun to tease,” Inaho admitted as his fingers caressed their way up his thighs to nudge his entrance. He forcefully spread his ass cheeks apart, fingernails digging marks into the soft flesh. He pushed his hips up off the bed with his shoulders. Slaine’s face bloomed with horrified embarrassment as Inaho’s tongue spiraled around his asshole. He curled his toes into the sheets as Inaho alternated between licking and sucking, licking and sucking.

He let out an audible gasp as he felt Inaho’s tongue push past the tense ring of muscles and enter him. He wanted so badly to touch himself; the urge to cum was so unbearable. He reached out his bound arms in front of him, grappling at Inaho’s messy brown hair with what limited movement he could muster. Inaho glanced up at him as he pressed his tongue against the tight walls of his ass, eliciting a needy exhale from Slaine. Then he pulled away, removing his mouth from his asshole and his hair from his grip.

Inaho finally crawled the rest of the way out of his pants, haphazardly discarding them off the side of the bed before crawling back between Slaine’s thighs. “I think we should still use lubricant,” he affirms as he pulls some out of the nightstand drawer. Slaine is relatively thankful for his thoughtfulness. Though it might feel great in the moment, his masochistic sexual fantasies weren’t always fun to deal with the next day. He tried to suppress the bitter memories of his time on the Versian landing castle he used to call home. Inaho helped chase those thoughts away when he slipped a cold, slick finger inside of him.

Slaine let out a delicate moan as a second finger pushed alongside the first. Inaho spread his fingers inside, deftly scissoring and stretching the blond’s entrance. Slaine’s heart was racing excitedly in his chest.  The brunet used his free hand to caress his ribs, his fingers moving to tease and twist his nipples. He added a third finger and felt Slaine’s insides tighten. It felt so arousing; he couldn’t wait to feel that tightness around his cock.

But Slaine seemed to think Inaho was taking this agonizingly slow.

“ _Please_ ,” he begged. His humility tended to take a dive when he was pushed to the edge like this. “I want you.”

The brunet slid his fingers out, using the same hand to grip his own cock and slick it with lube. Slaine spread his thighs apart, openly exposing his tantalizing entrance, dripping with lubricant. Inaho positioned himself between his lover’s open legs, gripping his thighs and propping them up on his hips. He slid the underside of his shaft between Slaine’s ass cheeks, dragging them across his entrance. He felt the blond shudder as he let out a disgruntled growl. “Just… put it in!”

“That’s no way to speak to your master,” Inaho chided, but he lined up the head of his cock with Slaine’s entrance nonetheless. His lips curled into a vague smile as he slammed his way inside in one violent thrust.

Slaine’s body tensed and arched as he let out a bewildered scream. His insides burned at the sudden intrusion, his muscles clenching as if to try to expel Inaho’s dick. The brunet weaved his fingers through Slaine’s hair again, tearing at his roots as he slammed his cock in and out.

“H-Hurts…” Slaine gasped aloud, his bound hands reaching behind him to grip at the sheets.

“Good?” Inaho unlocked his fingers from Slaine’s hair and traced gently down the side of his face, from temple to jaw.

“Yes.”

That breathy confirmation gave Inaho the resolve to press on. As he rhythmically plunged deep into Slaine’s asshole, his hands make their way down to his neck. He wraped them tightly around and began to squeeze, earning himself a heady gasp and a sudden constriction around his cock. Inaho let out a low moan and looked down at Slaine’s intoxicated expression hungrily.

Slaine struggled to meet Inaho’s thrusts, arching his body in time with his. His cock grazed the underside of Inaho’s stomach, leaving a trail of precum on his skin. He wanted so badly to touch himself, but his bound hands were still pressed above his head and being blocked by Inaho’s stranglehold. It was torturous and he loved it.

The stronger Inaho’s grip on Slaine’s neck, the tighter his ass seemed to cinch around his cock, and he found himself drowning in the pained, pleasured expression on the blond’s face. He grasped tighter and tighter, asphyxiating Slaine until his breaths became short and struggled. Inaho threw his head back, closing his eyes, plunging harder, deeper. He could feel Slaine’s legs twitching and his body struggling as he crushed his windpipe. He never imagined how much he'd enjoy this.

Slaine’s eyes widened with panic, his gasping cries echoing off the bedroom walls. His chest was constricting tightly, his heart pounding in his chest. “O-O—“ He struggled to get any sound out. “Orange!”

In the midst of Slaine’s pleas, Inaho’s pace quickened, pushing deep inside of him as he came with a long groan of pleasure. He rode out his orgasm, continuing to pump his cock inside as he filled the other with his sticky cum. Slaine’s insides quivered and he came soon after with a pathetic, strangled cry, soaking himself (and Inaho) with his own cum.

Inaho dropped his head, breathing heavily and finally opening his eyes to look down at Slaine. His hands were still wrapped around his neck. His mouth gaped slightly as he took in the sight of tears streaming down sides of the blond’s wounded face. He quickly removed his hands.

“Slaine… I’m so sorry…” he whispered, his eyes dropping to the boy’s chest. Somehow he couldn’t look him directly in the eye. It felt so rare for Inaho to feel at a loss for words. “I didn’t mean—“

He was cut off when Slaine leaned up and smashed his lips against his, his teeth pressed almost painfully against his own lower lip.

“Let’s go again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reference to previous fic in which "orange" is supposed to be their safeword.  
> Kinky Slaine might be a little exhausting. Sorry, Inaho.


End file.
